


Threatening

by thorbiased



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Speculation, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Infinity War, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thaddeus Ross Sucks, Thor Needs a Hug, why is Thor in a cell in that trailer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: Inspired by the Endgame trailer, specifically that one shot where it looks like Thor is in some kind of cell (?). Just speculation and angst.“I’m just saying,” Ross said from his perch at the front of the table. He rested his weight on his hands, staring down the remaining Avengers with a edge that said, Don’t test me. “That we should consider the merits of having an alien in our midst. Considering the actions of other aliens in the recent past, and his own involvement in the Decimation.”





	Threatening

Rain slapped against the window of the conference room. Grey clouds blocked the sun, casting strange shadows across the Avengers gathered in that room.

“I’m just saying,” Ross said from his perch at the front of the table. He rested his weight on his hands, staring down the remaining Avengers with a edge that said,  _ Don’t test me.  _ “That we should consider the merits of having an  _ alien _ in our midst. Considering the actions of other aliens in the recent past, and his own involvement in the Decimation.” 

Steve, deciding to test him, clenched his jaw. He felt the air in the room shift to even more tense as they all prepared for a fight. “Thor has done nothing wrong. If you don’t remember, General, he nearly laid down his life for this planet on several occasions.”

“And on several others, he nearly doomed it,” the General spat, his grey eyes steely. He turned to Rhodes and inclined his head. “What do you think, Colonel? You’re the only one of rank I wish to speak to.”

“I think the best course of action right now is to let Thor go free,” Rhodes said, crossing his arms. The colonel leaned back in his seat, looking so casually deadly that even Black Widow was impressed. “I want Thor out of the cell you’re holding him in.  _ Now. _ ” 

Ross tsk-ed. He began a circle around the table, staring almost-wistfully out of the big window in the conference room. His slate grey eyes were cold and filled with contempt. “I’m afraid I can’t release him. He commited a violent crime, and I have reason to believe he is still a threat.” 

“And why is he a threat, General?” Natasha asked, her voice calculated and cold. 

Ross tapped against the window. “Because of that,” he said simply. Right as he spoke, lightning flashed across the dark sky, illuminating the room in an unnatural electric blue. Natasha heaved a heavy sigh. “He is a threat.”

Bruce grumbled something under his breath, but his gaze stayed locked on the table below him. He tapped his fingers on his bicep, frowning. Natasha reached over and rubbed his arm, and the tightness of his muscles lessened, but only slightly. 

“It was an accident,” Rhodes said evenly, unmoved by Ross’ threatening tone, “I think the public and the authorities would agree that we’re all under a lot of stress.” 

“Need I remind you that I am the authorities,  _ Colonel _ ,” Ross replied, a bite to his voice that made each Avenger in the room want to slap him. “Thor will be staying in my custody until he stands a trial.” 

Steve slumped back in his chair, sighing. “He knocked the power out,” he said, gesturing with his hands. Thinking back on what had happened, he shook his head. That reporter was the one that should’ve been locked up, not Thor. Anger bubbled up in Steve’s chest, but he swallowed it down before that anger turned to action. “No one got hurt.”

“How do we know what his intentions were, Rogers?” Ross asked, moving closer to the captain. Steve was unpleasantly reminded of two years ago when he and the team had been a very familiar situation. “How can we trust him?” 

“We trust him because he died to save a small town in New Mexico after he spent two days there,” Natasha said, like she was reading right off Thor’s S.H.I.E.L.D file. “We trust him because he was instrumental to defeating the Chitauri. We trust him because he’s lost everything, and he still cares enough to help the only home he has left. We  _ trust  _ him because he’s our family.”

Natasha was panting by the end of her rant, and the look in her eyes had become murderous. She was dressed in a simple, professional blazer and pencil skirt, but she looked as deadly as ever. “I suggest you let out friend go, or we’re going to have another mess to clean up.”

Ross looked at her like a matador to the bull, his nostrils flared. “I am not at the liberty to do so, Ms. Romanov.”

“Then I’ll just break him out,” Steve said, shooting Ross a slick grin, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You’d best be glad the world just ended,” Ross said, jabbing his finger in Steve’s face, his own cheeks flushed red. “Or you’d be in a cell right next to the alien.” 

Steve defiantly stared back at Ross like he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He pushed himself slowly to his feet and bowed up. A challenge. “Is that a threat, General?”

Ross smirked. “It’s a promise.” 

“Enough,” Rhodes said, placing a steady hand on Steve’s arm. “We’re not looking for a fight. What do you plan on doing with Thor if you’re not going to release him to us?”

“A judge and jury will decide that,” Ross replied with confidence that bordered on arrogance. 

“Good luck finding a judge,” Natasha laughed, shaking her head, “And a jury’s off the table. It’s probably best if you just give him a warning.” 

To everyone’s surprise, this seemed to actually concern the General. Ross rocked back on his heels and shoved his hands in his pockets. Clicking his tongue, he took one last angry look at Steve. “Fine,” he relented, and the weight on everyone’s chest lifted, “but one more incident, and I will have my way.”

“Yes sir,” Rhodes said, holding out an hand to shake.

Ross reached into his pocket, pulling out a small white key card. “Third floor. You’ll see him,” he said gruffly before turning on his heel and leaving the Avengers alone once more.

The room let out a collective sigh of relief, shoulders slumping and heads leaning back. Bruce dragged his hands over his face, groaning. Natasha patted his shoulder. 

“Some of the best people I’ve ever met died in the Decimation,” Rhodes said, shaking his head in disbelief, “and  _ he  _ survived?”

Natasha huffed a humorless laugh as she stood up. Bruce followed suit, each of them eager to get home. 

Rhodes shook the key card in his hand, and it glinted in the sunlight streaming in from the windows behind him. “Let’s go get our thunder god.”

* * *

 

Thor was sitting alone, hunched over with his elbows on his knees when they found him. Ross and his goons had tossed him in the last cell on the hallway, even though the rest were empty. Wracked with guilt and fear, Thor hadn’t been in much mood to fight back. 

Making his way quickly down the hallway, Rhodes led the charge. His anger was growing stronger the further down the corridor they went. The only thing on his mind was the absolutely  _ terrified  _ look in Thor’s eyes right before the lights flickered out. As they’d argued for hours, what happened hadn’t been Thor’s fault. A reporter had asked one too many personal questions, and Thor’s powers had reacted before he could stop them. No one had gotten hurt, of course, but the power had been knocked out and people were afraid. 

The thunderous sound of four sets of hurried footsteps didn’t make Thor lift his head. Rhodes reached Thor’s cell and took in the sight of his friend. The glass must have been one way because he still didn’t look up, even when a crowd gathered at his door. Sparks still danced across his hands, seemingly uncontrollable. His hurt and despair was written all over his face, and he didn’t try to hide the tears pooling in his mismatched eyes. 

“Get him out of there,” Natasha said lowly, anger bubbling right beneath her words like lava in an active volcano. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. 

Rhodes swiped the card over the lock. Everyone crowded around the door as it swung open, pressing into the room. The chilled air—presumably altered by Thor’s still-unstable powers—rushed over them. Bruce shivered. 

Thor glanced up, looking miserable. There was a split second of recognition before he flew to his feet. Panic made his eyes blow wide. Scrambling backwards, he shoved his hands under his arms. He pressed himself against the far wall of the cell. 

“I can’t control it,” he warned, his voice hoarse, most likely from crying. “Don’t...I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s alright,” Steve assured him. He swallowed back anger at Ross for this. He should’ve knocked  _ his _ lights out when he had the chance. “Thor, we’re going  _ home _ .” 

Thor’s lip trembled. Steve has never seen him look so defeated. It wasn’t fair. Thor has always been so full of hope, and looking at him now, there was no hope to be found. “Did I hurt anyone?” he whispered.

“Everyone’s fine,” Rhodes assured him. He took another tentative step towards Thor, and to his relief, the god didn’t flinch away, “You just knocked out the power. Ross overreacted. We’re going home.” 

Thor let out a shuddering breath. “I’m so sorry,” he cried, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m not coming with you.”

Steve’s head jerked back. “Why not‍?” 

“Because of this!” Thor shouted, thrusting his hands forward. The team glanced down at his hands, which were wrapped in lightning. The room dropped another degree in temperature. Thunder rolled outside, loud enough to be heard even in the basement of the building they were in. “Because I can’t control it. I won’t let myself hurt anyone else.”

“Thor, you haven’t hurt anyone,” Natasha said, her head tilted. They’d told him that. No one had been hurt in his little light show. “And you’re not going to.”

“I killed half the universe!” he yelled, his voice cracking like his lightning across the sky. Everyone—superheroes they may be—stepped back in alarm. More tears rushed to Thor’s eyes. “Even you are afraid of me.”

Bruce huffed, then stomped towards Thor with a determined scowl on his face. Thor had quite literally backed himself into a corner, and try as he might to get away from Bruce, he was not successful. Bruce enveloped his friend in a tight hug, not flinching at the lighting that Thor was still attempting to get under control. The two person hug quickly became a group effort when Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey joined in. Thor finally stopped resisting soon after, and collapsed into their embrace. 

“I’m afraid of myself,” Thor whispered after a beat of charged silence. Rhodey squeezed his shoulder. “If I go with you, you have to promise me that you’ll keep me away from people that can’t handle my powers. And...I need you to find a way to take me down if you need to.”

“We will do no such thing,” Steve said, using his listen-to-me voice. No one moved out of the tight circle, even though it was getting uncomfortable. “Thor, we are a team. We’re not abandoning you.”

Resting his head on the chest nearest to him, Thor sniffed. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said again, sounding more tired than anything else. 

“We won’t let you hurt anyone,” Bruce promised, “But, you can’t...you can’t give up. We’re not going to take you down. You understand?” 

Hesitantly, Thor nodded. 

“Good,” Rhodey said, clapping Thor on the back. The hug broke apart, but everyone kept a hand on Thor. His lightning was gone.  “Let’s go home.”   
  



End file.
